My Version of Kingdom Hearts!
by putting0
Summary: HELP ITS DORA!
1. 2 plus 2

Chapter1- 2+2.

Narrator: The story starts off with two young men arguing over a math problem.

Sora: 2+220345 YOU BIRD BRAIN.

Riku: Stupid. The answer is 4.

Kairi: What in the world are you two arguing about?

Sora: Riku thinks that 2+2 is 436.2! Obviously it's 20345!

Kairi: Why the are you arguing about this dumb math problem! Shouldn't you be fighting the fartless-

Sora: Heartless.

Kairi: Yea… and using your pee blade?

Riku: Key blade.

Kairi WHATEVER!

Sora: This story sucks!

Narrator: Well sooooorry! I'm not the one who wrote this! It was George the dumb! (Ansem the wise)

Riku: I'm surrounded by idiots…

Sora: If your still reading this…. Yea.

Kairi: What?

Sora: Nothing… Just saying.

Mickey: Hi fellas.

Kairi, Sora, Riku: Hello your majesty.

Mickey: I have news.

Sora: Is it bad or good.

Mickey: HOW DO I KNOW THAT! I'm not that smart you know!

Riku: We get it. What's the news.

Mickey: Well, 2+2 39856387562946598723468346594503465346058963805.

Kairi: That is impossible!

Sora: NO! He is… is… right.

Riku: I'm still with the idiots…

Narrator: Riku soon dies from annoyance of all the Idiots surrounding him and the fartless, I mean heartless, take over the world the end!

Sora: That's not what happened! You forgot the part where I saved all my teddy bears from the heartless.

Riku(ghost): Even when I'm dead I am surrounded by these idiots.

George: I am sorry for this horrible story but I had no chose but to write it. Dora took her SMG rifle and made me write this. If you hate it then Dora said she'll take her rocket launcher and… Yea, blow me to scraps.


	2. Riku's Revenge

Chapter 2- The PB&J sandwiches!

Narrator: after the argument of 2+2, Sesshomaru resurrected Riku! Wait what the hell. Umm… Hey this isn't right. Sesshomaru isn't even part of kingdom hearts.

Riku: ………… What now.

Narrator: Oh well whatever. Riku was now seeking revenge from Sora.

Riku: I want to kill Sora. He is a very ugly person and I hate him cuz he's an idiot.

Narrator: NO No! Say it with more feeling more, more enthusiasm!

Riku: sigh Fine… I SHALL MURDER SORA! He and yes he has such a hideous face and DON'T EVEN MENTION HIS STUPIDITY! HAHAHAHAHA!

Narrator: Now that's more like it!

Sora: Hey Riku, What's fer breakfast I'm starving.

Riku: Well Today is pb&j sandwich.

Narrator: sigh

Sora: Yum, Sounds good, umm what's that?

Narrator: suddenly Riku gets annoyed. His face turns redder than usual.

Sora: Umm, hey Riku, You look red. You ok?

Riku: Yea.

Narrator: NOOOO! You have to do it with more enthusiasm! Besides that's not what it said in the script.

Riku: What script.

Sora: this one.

Riku: OOOhhhhhh.

Goofy: Gwarsh, I am STARVING. Whats fer breakfast Riku?

Riku: Pb&j sandwich.

Goofy: Yum! My favorite. Whats that?

Riku: It's a sandwich with peanut butter and jelly.

Goofy+Sora: Ohhhh.

Riku: It goes great with- Hey where did the sandwiches go?

Goofy+Sora: Whoxh Nosch (who knows)(talking with mouth full.)

Riku: What? You ate them? Now THERE WON'T BE ANY FOR MY LOVELY KAIRI!

Goofy+Sora: ummmmm.

Riku: YOU…YOU…. WILL PAY!

Goofy+Sora: AHHHHHHHH…. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Narrator: I'm enjoying the view.


	3. The Death of Xemnas

Capter 3- The Death of Xemnas (don't think this is a serious one cause of the title.)

Narrator: Riku was not able to get his revenge and Mickey locked him in the dungeon, but there was another thing that worried Sora,Donald, Goofy and the king.

They lost my teddy bear! WAAAAAAH! Oh, i mean they had to fight XEMNAS!

Sora: Whose Xemnas?

Donald: Kshu Idshiot! ( you idiot)

Goofy: Gwarsh Sora, I thought I was the dumbbest one in the umm umm.

Donald: sigh Chparty!

Goofy: Oh yea.

Sora: Well you still are!

Goofy: Micky told us about Xemnas a catrillion times.

Sora: Well... Well.. I wasn't paying much attention.

Donald: Tats Your Hown Prochblem!

Sora: sigh

Narrator: Suddenly a flash of light comes and a dark freakishly low voice appears.

Xemnas: HEY! WHERES MY THEME SONG! Sephiroth gets one! I want one too! WAHHHHHHH!

Sora: Whose that?

Goofy: THATS XEMNAS! Gwarsh he seems more manly than I ever expected!

Xemnas: HAHAHAHA! Prepare to meet your doom and you will su- OW! I broke a nail!

Sora: Holy mama! He is manly!

Donald: Tat cjust maks thingks more kcomplechated!

Narrator: Xemnas summons a little parrot. It chases after Goofy and Donald and they run away leaving sora.

Sora: So. How do you want to settle this.

Xemnas: HAHAHAHA. I settle all my fights with a STARING CONTEST! DUNN DUUNN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Sora: NOOO! That's the one thing I'm worst at. Actually I don't know cuz no one ever challenged me before.

Xemnas: Your a begginer? HAHAHA this shoud be easy.

Narrator: Though Xemnas had a better advantage, Sora had a sneaky trick up his sleeve.

Sora: HEHEHE...

Narrator: The two of the fighters got in position. Xemnas started staring at Sora with the ugliest yet funniest face he could come up with.

Sora Strained not to laugh, and thats when he took out his trick. It was a mask of michael Jackson.

Sora: HEHEHE...

Xemnas: O my mother!

Narrator: Xemnas started laughing. He coudn't resist the michael Jackson face.

Sora: I win! YEA! WHAT NOW!

Narrator: Even when Sora accepted his victory, Xemnas continued to laugh at the face.

Sora: ummmmm... Xemnas, dude, you ok.

Narrator: It was no use. Xemnas continued to laugh and-

Sora: Shut up you dumb narrator just get to the part already!

Narrator: All right all right sheesh! Xemnas laughed and laughed untill his body could take no more. The great and mighty Xemnas exploded into a cajillion pieces! What happened to Donald and Goofy? Well, the two came back to Sora still being chased. Then they saw the mask and exploded with laughter. The parrot did the same.

As for Sora. He took off the mask and looked at it.

Sora: Why is everyone exploding when they see this-BOOOOOOOM!


End file.
